Eragon et Eliana : Les lois du Destin
by Missa Shigaru
Summary: Eragon et Eliana sont tous les deux des Dragonniers fuyant Carvahall, leur village natale. Eliana est follement amoureuse d'Eragon qui lui n'a de yeux que pour Arya. Murtagh s'est épris d'Eliana. Eliana a une vision funeste de l'avenir d'Eragon et est la seule à pouvoir le sauver, y arrivera-t'elle malgré le chemin semer d'embûches ? Sera-t'elle prête à se sacrifier pour lui ?
1. Prologue

**Voilà une semaine que la bataille de Farthen Dûr était passée.**

Une semaine que le cri de guerriers mourants hantaient les rêves de la jeune Dragonnier, une semaine que des visages morts et des corps dont la vie avait fui l'empêchait de recouvrir totalement ses forces. Toute la vie de la jeune Eliana avait été bouleversée à jamais dès qu'elle avait posée ses yeux verts sur l'œuf des mois plutôt quand elle menait une vie paisible. Une vie où la guerre n'était vivante que dans les histoires, les contes, les chants et les poèmes racontés au près d'un feu ou avant de se coucher.

Tout avait basculé ce jour-là, ce jour où elle avait vu Saphira dans les bras d'Eragon.

Après le meurtre de l'Oncle Garrow d'Eragon, elle avait du fuir avec Eragon, Saphira le dragon et Brom le conteur du village de Carvahall s'avérant être un Dragonnier. Si Eragon ne lui avait pas montrer la pierre en rentrant de la chasse, et si elle ne l'avait pas vu avec le dragon, elle n'aurait pas eu à fuir.

Durant leur fuite, elle avait du apprendre à combattre, à manier l'épée et l'arc en s'entraînant avec Eragon. Arrivé à Teirm, ils allèrent se cacher chez Jeod qui avait autrefois aidé Brom et Arya à la capture de l'œuf bleu. C'est à ce moment-là que sa vie bascula définitivement. Il était convenue qu'elle reste sur place mais le destin avait d'autres projets pour elle. La veille du départ de Brom et d'Eragon, Un autre œuf pu être sauvé des griffes de Galbatorix, le roi auto-proclamé de leur monde : l'Alagaësia. Jeod demanda à Eliana de le tenir rien qu'une seconde et l'inimaginable se fit : l'œuf vert éclos !

C'est ainsi qu'elle fut marquée par la gedwëy ignasia (marque magique apposée sur chaque Dragonnier prouvant leur statut et leur lien avec les Dragons). Elle devint alors un Dragonnier. Son dragon vert se nommait Smaragd. Malgré toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait, pour rien au monde elle regrettait de s'être liée à lui. Car non seulement grâce à lui, elle se sentait moins seule, mais cela lui permit de se rapprocher encore plus d'Eragon dont elle est profondément amoureuse.

Elle avait donc du continuer le chemin avec Brom et Eragon. Par la suite, les événements s'enchaînèrent sans laisser le temps aux voyageurs de se reposer : Le sauvetage d'Arya, l'ajout de Murtagh à leur petite troupe, l'apprentissage de l'Ancien langage, la mort de Brom l'arrivée chez les Vardens, rebelles résistant à Galbatorix et enfin la bataille de Farthen Dûr.

Durant tout ce temps, Eragon et Eliana s'étaient rapprochés.

Pendant la bataille, Smaragd, Saphira, Eragon et Eliana avaient du combattre l'Ombre Durza. Smaragd et son Dragonnier firent une chute impressionnante et c'est de justesse qu'Eragon rattrapa son amie. Leurs deux paumes marquées rentrèrent en contact et ils furent traversés par une onde magique puissante. Ce contact aussi court fût-il permit à Eragon d'achever l'Ombre et de mettre fin aux combats et à Eliana d'avoir une vision de l'avenir d'Eragon. Un bien funeste avenir que seule elle pouvait changer ...

**Arrivera-t'elle à sauver Eragon ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

Suite à la bataille, durant 2 jours Eliana eu besoin de dormir afin de recouvrir ses forces. Pendant ce temps, elle ne cessait de revivre la bataille mais aussi sa vision. Cette vision qui lui faisait terriblement peur. Elle se blessait mentalement à chaque minutes revécue. Seul Smaragd était au courant de sa vision. Elle avait fait croire à Eragon qu'il lui avait simplement drainé trop d'énergie. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir menti, surtout depuis qu'il faisait attention à ne plus recommencer et pour cela il s'éloignait d'elle physiquement. Tout comme sa vision, elle gardait ses sentiments pour lui profondément enfoui en elle. Elle savait qu'il ne les partagerait pas : il aimait Arya. Avant elle en parlait avec Smaragd et Murtagh. Murtagh... il avait disparu, kidnappé par les jumeaux avec Adjihad à la fin de la bataille. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'était pas mort.

Repenser à ses choses firent remonter le chagrin caché d'Eliana. Ressentant ses émotions, Smaragd, son dragon ronronna en lui envoyant des pensées plus positives.

" Ne repense plus à cela, la bataille est finie et nous sommes toujours ensembles. Murtagh saura s'en sortir et quand à tes sentiments envers Eragon, ils seront en temps voulu partagés. C'est normal que tu y éprouve du chagrin. Un Dragonnier en ressentira tout au long de sa vie."

La fille ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le contre-dire : il avait raison. Peu après, Eragon arriva sur le dos de Saphira.

- Lève-toi, les membres du Conseil des Anciens souhaitent nous voir.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Laisse moi dix minutes et j'arrive. Bonjour à toi Saphira.

"Bonjour à toi jeune Eliana, tu as meilleure mine, c'est un plaisir de te revoir sourire, Eragon en pense de même c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi grossier"

- Moi grossier ? s'exclama le garçon. Jamais !

"N'est-ce pas toi qui vient de rentrer chez elle sans frapper, sans t'annoncer et sans saluer Eliana ?"

- Absolument pas ! dit-il en souriant.

Comme prévu, Eliana était prête en dix minutes. Eragon la regarda en riant quand elle monta difficilement sur son dragon vêtue d'une robe pourpre et d'une ceinture contenant son épée. Une fois en place, ils quittèrent la grotte en s'envoyant de drôles de piques que leurs compagnons avaient du mal à comprendre. Ils s'envolèrent afin de déposer leurs Dragonniers dans le creux où était construit la cité des nains. ils rejoignirent Orik, membre du Dûrgrimst Ingeitum (groupe de famille nain), le clan des nains des forgerons, qui les attendait près d'une immense porte faisait deux fois la taille de Smaragd.

Farthen Dûr était une cité magnifique, malgré le carnage qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plutôt, elle ne perdait rien de sa beauté. Chaque murs, chaque maison, chaque recoins avaient été minutieusement construit afin qu'elle soit la plus belle cité jamais construite. Rien n'avait été fait par hasard : chaque partie de la ville racontait l'histoire des nains.

A leur arrivée, le nain les observa d'un air déconcerté en les voyant rire.

- Qui-a-t'il de si drôle ?

- Oh rien, pas grand chose, répondit Eragon, on va dire que c'est une histoire d'homme !

- Je dirais plus une histoire d'humain, le corrigea Eliana.

- Je ne suis pas sur, après tout, tu te bats comme un homme malgré que tu porte des robes !

Il éclata de rire, elle en profita pour lui envoyer un coup dans le bras qui lui laissera un joli bleu.

- Je n'y comprends rien ! Si vous avez fini, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener auprès du Conseil des Anciens, les coupa Orik. N'êtes vous pas censés vous comportez comme des adultes ?

D'un geste de la tête ils acquiescèrent, retenant chacun l'envie de lui dire "Si, mais uniquement censés !". Alors qu'Orik se retournait, ils se regardèrent et rirent en silence en suivant le nain. Eragon avait beau s'y être baladé plusieurs fois, les tunnels-couloirs lui donnait toujours la même impression. Il se sentait aussi insignifiant qu'une mouche à côté d'une maison.

Après une heure de marche, Orik s'arrêta près d'une porte et après avoir été annoncés, Eliana, Eragon, Saphira et Smaragd rentrèrent.

La réunion avait pour but de faire en sorte que les Dragonniers prêtent serments au Conseil et grâce à l'enseignement de Brom, ils réussirent à y échapper.

Après être sorit de la pièce, ils prirent tout les 4 le chemin de la cuisine. Eragon remarqua le long et inhabituel silence de son amie. Il essaya de s'introduir dans ses pensées mais fut bloqué par ses barrières mentales. Il lui attrapa avec attention son poignet, la forçant à se retourner pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Que t'arrive-t'il ?

- Rien pourquoi ? J'ai pas l'air normale ? lui répondit-elle.

- SI justement ?

- Est-ce bizarre d'être normale maintenant ?

- Pour toi oui, car nous ne sommes pas normaux, tu es exceptionnelle. C'est anormale que tu ne soit pas normale et je te préfère maintenant qu'avant.

Ses paroles la laissèrent sans voix. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle !

- Merci Eragon, ça me touche, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y as rien. Sauf mon estomac qui cri famine !

- Comme toujours, plaisanta Eragon

- Faux, tu es plus gourmand que moi Tueur d'Ombre.

- Non, sil te plait, ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Pour toi je suis juste Eragon.

- Si tu veux, dit elle en tentant de lui faire lâcher sa main.

- J'insiste, lui dit-il en l'enlaçant. Avec toi je ne serais qu'Eragon, pas le Dragonnier, par le Tueur d'Ombre, ni Main d'Argent, juste Eragon. D'accord ?

Elle s'empourpra. Comment ne pas fondre d'amour quand il était ainsi ? Elle aurait voulu que cette étreinte ne s'arrête pas mais son coeur commençait à s'emballer et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Doucement, elle s'écarta de lui en restant dans ses bras et laissa ses bras autour de ses hanches à lui. Soudain, elle senti que les pensées d'Eragon s'étaient figées et sa respiration accélérée.

"Derrière toi" lui conseilla Smaragd.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. Voilà pourquoi Eragon souriait, derrière elle, Arya venait.

- Arya ! l'appela-t'il en s'écartant d'Eliana.

- Bonjour Tueur d'Ombre, Main d'Argent, et à vous puissants Dragons, dit elle en se tournant respectivement vers Eragon, Eliana et les Dragons. Quel bon vent vous ammène par ici ?

- Le Conseil des Anciens ... commença Eragon.

- Nous avaient parlés d'une salle consacrée aux Dragonniers et nous allez voir cette pièce avec eux. le coupa Eliana. Nous nous dirigions à présent vers les cuisines.

Elle prit le bras de son ami mais il ne bougea pas.

" Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Je peux le savoir ? C'est Arya, on peut tout lui dire ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ?"

" Moi je suis stupide ? Le Conseil nous as dit de garder le secret sur cette réunion ! Arrête d'être aveuglé par tes sentiments, moi malgré les miens, je ne le suis pas !" répliqua-t'elle avant de s'en aller.

"Saphira, Smaragd, qu'a-t'elle voulu dire par là ?"

"Petit homme,elle a raison tu es bien aveugle..." répondit Saphira

"Saphira, ce n'est pas à nous de le lui faire comprendre, il doit le découvrir par lui même. Je vais la rejoindre"

"Comment ça je dois le comprendre par moi même ?

"Eragon, n'insiste pas auprès de lui" l'arrête sa dragonne.

- Eragon ? Que se passe-t'il ? Ai-je offenser Eliana ?

- Non Arya, je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive.

- Ne sois pas triste Eragon, va la voir, toi tu peux arranger la situation. Ne nie pas ton chagrin, tu peuxc faire quelque chose alors que d'autres ne le peuvent plus. Va la rejoindre, son chagrin est plus fort que le tien, je le sens.

- Le chagrin de qui ?

- D'Eliana, n'as tu pas encore compris ? Elle a tout perdu, son héritage, sa famille, sa dot, tout en fuyant avec toi. Elle n'a plus de quoi fonder une famille, elle a perdu beaucoup de personnes qui lui sont chères.

- Si c'est la disparition de Murtagh qui l'attriste, elle n'est pas la seule ! Et je doute qu'elle le considère uniquement comme une simple personne qui lui est chère.

Des souvenirs refirent surface dans l'esprit du Dragonnier en colère. Il voyait Murtagh et Eliana s'entraîner ensemble, lui plus fort qu'elle l'avait immobilisée en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il les revoyait assis côte à côte observant le coucher du soleil. Murtagh corrigeant la position d'Eliana au tir à l'arc. Tout les deux riant, se souriant, se parlant, se ...

"Eragon !" l'interrompit Saphira "Ne laisse pas ta peine et ta jalousie s'épendre ainsi"

- De qui est tu jaloux, demanda Arya qui avait entendu la dragonne.

- M-moi jaloux ? Non, de personne

- Pourtant tu as du penser à des évènements passés lors desquels tu était jaloux. Assez dicutés, va rejoindre Eliana et excuse toi auprès d'elle, je ne sais ce que tu as pu lui dire mais tu l'a blessée. Va Eragon-finiarel (titre donné à une personne ayant un avenir prometteur) !

- Je prends en considération tes conseils Arya Svit-Kona (titre accordé à une personne d'une grande sagesse).

Sur ses mots, ils se quittèrent. Saphira et lui allèrent vers les cuisine.

" Que compte tu faire ?"

" Je en sais pas encore Saphira"

Pendant leur repas, tout deux restèrent silencieux. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à Eliana. Il ne demanda pas conseil à Saphira afin d'apprendre de lui-même.

"Smaragd ? Peux-tu m'emener au-dessus de la cité ?" lui demanda Eliana

" Monte et je t'enmènerais plus haut que les sommets des pointes des montagnes."

Sans perdre de temps, elle monta sur son dragon et ils s'envolèrent. Quelle sensation merveilleuse de pouvoir voler.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils volaient toujours, Eliana sentit tentant d'entré en contact avec elle. Elle lui ferma son esprit.

"Si tu ne lui parle pas maintenant, quand le ferez vous ?"

"Pourquoi pose-tu toujours les bonnes questions ?"

"Je suis un dragon, mais la question se pose pour toi aussi"

"Je suis un humain tout s'explique. Smaragd, je lui ai tout de même fait plus ou moins clairement comprendre mes sentiments..."

"On en discutera plus tard, Saphira me fait savoir que Dame Nasuada veux tous nous voir".

" Bien allons-y"

Eragon et Saphira étaient déjà dans l'ancien bureau d'Ajihad quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Dame Nasuada, veuillez nous excusez de notre retard.

- Ne vous excusez pas, merci d'être venus. Pourriez-vous vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète nous écoute ?

- Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya... (Puissons-nous être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes).

- Merci Eliana.

- Nasuada, Ajihad, nous as demandé d'empêcher que le chaos tombe sur les Vardens, sache que nous ferons tout pour protéger les Vardens et nous n'essayerons pas d'usurper ton nouveau rôle, il ne nous intéresse pas. Lui fit savoir Eragon.

- Je le sais. Garder les dernières paroles de mon père pour vous, ils pourraient faire croire que mon père vous demandait de prendre la tête des Vardens. Mon autorité s'en retrouverait affaiblie. Ce que mon père voulait faire, je compte le faire également.

Une larme coula sur sa peau noire. Eliana rompit les 5 minutes de silence.

- Quel sera notre rôle auprès des Vardens ?

- Agissez comme vous le sentez, vous êtes des héros. Acceptez mon autorité, je ne voudrait jamais me mettre à l'encontre de ce que vous souhaitez réaliser. Allez dans le Du Weldenvarden à Ellesméra pour votre formation et revenez dès que vous le pouvez.

Ils lui prêtèrent serment et elle leur demanda de s'en aller. Eliana n'avait toujours pas baissé ses barrières mentales. Soudain, Smaragd et Saphira poussèrent leur Dragonnier dans un couloir vide. Eragon pensa alors qu'ils allaient les forcer à se parler.


	3. Chapitre 2

"Saphira s'il te plais j'allais le faire..."

"Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on vous as emmener à part" lui répondit sa dragonne en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

"Notre situation a bien changée. On ne s'attends plus à ce que les récoltes soient bonnes mais à des effusions de sang." répondit le garçon.

"Ne te lamente pas, une grande victoire à été remportée, réjouissez-vous ! Tout ne va pas si mal, vous êtes en un seul morceau !" le gourmandant Smaragd.

"Si tu crois nous aider avec ce genre de réflexions" reprit le Dragonnier.

"Parle pour toi !" fit enfin Eliana.

"Je ne me suis pas tut devant Nasuada, j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait".

Saphira tourna son museau vers lui avec un grognement irrité. Une fine flamme s'échappa des narines et frôla l'épaule du graçon.

"Houps" lâcha Saphira.

"Tu as faillit me rôtir et tu dit "houps" ?"

"C'est spontané, si je ne fais pas attention. Imagine qu'à chaque respiration tu déclenche une tornade! C'était une inattention de ma part"

"Pardon, c'est vrai je m'en doute."

"Même si Nasuada est votre suzeraine, elle ne peut nous obliger à rien" reprit Smaragd.

"Nous avons donné notre parole"

"Soit. Mais si pour vous protéger ou accomplir ce qui nous semble juste à Saphira et moi, nous sommes obligés de devenir des Parjures, nous n'hésiterons pas."

"C'est vrai. Si besoin est, nous vous kidnapperions, ainsi nulle dèsobeissance ne saura vous être imputée" finit Saphira.

"Si nous arrivons à ce moment, cela signifierais que les Vardens auraient perdus toute intégrité. Ce que nous ne laisserons pas faire." conclua Eragon.

Après un moment de silence, Eragon se tourna vers Eliana.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Eliana, tu avais raison. Même si Arya est digne de confiance, nous avions dit que nous n'en parlerions à personne. Je me suis laissé emporté et je m'en excuse. Je te donne le droit de me frapper si je recommence."

"Je te frapperais plus souvent que tu ne le crois. Mais je sais que c'est uniquement à cause de tes sentiments que tu as réagit ainsi. Je te pardonne, mais fais plus attention, s'il te plais..."

Allait-il maintenant lui parler de ce qu'elle lui avait laissé comprendre ? Et s'il l'a repoussait ? Comment pourraient-ils se voir et se battre ensemble en connaissant ses sentiments ?

Son coeur s'emballa quand une sensation famillière fit son arrivée en elle. Elle fut prise de vertiges : sa vision revenait !

"Oh non !" cria-t'elle.

Eliana voyait un ciel torturé, envahi par des fumées noires et rougeoyantes. Les aigles et corbeaux planaient haut dans le ciel. Sifflant d'un bout à l'autre d'un champs de bataille, les flèches fusaient. Le visage dissimulé derrière un bras levé en guise de protection, un homme rampait dans la boue en portant un casque éméché et une cotte de maille ensanglantée. C'était Eragon.

Une main couverte de métal entra dans son champs de vision. Mise à part l'index, les doigts se refermèrent en pointant vers Eragon avec l'autorité du destin lui-même. Une seconde plus tard, une lame s'abattait sur Eragon, lui portant le coup de grâce.

Elle perdit connaissance et tomba dans les bras d'Eragon qui l'a rattrappa de justesse.

- Eliana répond moi !

Saphira parti chercher le Du Vrangr Gata, les magiciens des Vardens pendant que Smaragd gémissait de douleur et d'impuissance.

"Smaragd, contacte Arya"

Eliana perdit toute couleur dans son visage, il s'assit part terre en la gardant dans ses bras, tentant vainement de la contacter mentalement.

Arya, les deux dragons et le Du Vrangr Gata arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je n'arrive pas à la contacter, y arrives-tu ? lui demanda l'elfe.

- Non. Son coeur ne cesse de faiblir.

- C'est elle blessée ? lui demanda Trianna membre des magiciens.

- Non, rien. Elle n'a rien. Il commençait à paniquer.

Il fut entouré des membres qui commencèrent aussitôt à réciter une formule, que Trianna s'empressa de lui expliquer. Il senti faiblement le pouls de son amie se stabiliser.

- Cette formule va nous permettre de comprende ce qui lui arrive. Nous l'utilisons sur ceux qui sont dans un état semblable, à savoir inconscient et mourrant.

- Qu'a-t'elle ?

- C'est... Elle a perdu connaissance à cause d'un choc répétitif. Nous ne comprenons pas d'où il vient mais son coeur et sa respiration faiblissent. Mais elle ne se meure pas, ses fonctions vitales viennent de se stabiliser.

- Qu'elle belle bande d'incapables ! se mit à rugir Eragon. J'ai fait le même constat sans votre formule ! Trouvez-moi ce qu'elle as !

- Eragon ! cria Arya. Ils n'en savent rien et moi non plus ! Elle seule saurait nous le dire, crois-tu qu'il est juste de leur parler ainsi ? Ils ont fait ce qu'ils peuvent ! Au moins nous savons qu'elle ne meure pas. Remercie les au lieu de laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus ! Comporte toi comme un Dragonnier et non comme un garçon.

- Je.. Excusez-moi, elle a raison.

- Dragonnier, ne t'excuse pas, lui dit Trianna. Nous comprenons ton sentiment, nous aussi nous nous laisserions aller si un membre de notre entourage serait dans son état.

- Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je me laisse emporter.

- N'en parlons plus. Nous allons lui lancer un sort afin que tu puisses savoir si son état se dégrade. Elle sortira de son état quand elle sera prête à en sortir.

Dès que la chose fût faite, Eragon souleva Eliana, presque inerte dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

"Vous aviez raison. Je me laisse facilement emporter par mes sentiments. Elle vient de me dire d'arrêter et je vient de le refaire..."

"Je pense qu'au vu des circonstances, elle ne t'en voudra pas" lui dit Saphira.

Deux heures. Voilà deux heures qu'il tournait en rond près d'Eliana allongée sur son lit. Smaragd était au pied de son lit, la tête posée près de ses pieds, gémissant de ne plus être en contact avec elle. Saphira observait au loin la scène afin de laisser la place à Smaragd. Combien de temps encore devrait-il attendre ? Peu lui importait, il restera à son chevêt aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudra.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre et seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre-grotte. A peine eut-elle le temps d'y penser que quelqu'un essaya de rentrer en contact avec elle : Smaragd. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allais mieux, il lui détailla la journée qui venait de passée à partir du moment où elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses pensées encore coordonnées à celle du second couple de dragon-Dragonnier, réveillèrent Eragon qui s'assit rapidemnt sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

"Comment te sens-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Je vais mieux mais ne pose pas plus de questions où je vais avoir une migraine"

- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu si peur. dit-il en posant son front sur le sien tout en lui prenant la main. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je... C'est une très bonne question à laquelle j'aimerais bien te répondre.

- Trianna a parlé d'un choc répétitif.

- Je vais bien Eragon, je suis épuisée c'est tout.

Smaragd lui demanda à part si elle ne devait pas lui parler de sa vision. Elle s'assit sur le lit afin de ne pas lui montrer à quel point sa proximité l'enthousiasmait et la dérangeait. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se rend compte qu'il la troublait.

"Surtout pas. Brom nous avait dit que si on découvrait le futur de quelqu'un et que si l'on lui racontait, il lui arriverait certes autre chose mais pire que ceque le destin lui avait prévu. Ils ne doivent rien savoir Smaragd. On trouveras ensemble la solution."

- De quoi vous parlez ? les coupa Eragon qui n'avait pas été inclus dans leur discution.

- Il me racontait les évènements que j'ai loupé. Comme la dispute avec Arya ?

- Elle m'a reproché d'être devenu le vassal de Nasuada et à toi aussi. Mais finalement je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle a comprit.

Smaragd lui fit revoir la scène exacte.

- Elle a aussi dit que tu était plus intelligent que tu en avait l'air et que tu montait dans son estime.

- Merci, Smaragd...

- Mais alors ? fit-elle, le coeur serré. C'est bien non ?

- Oui mais bon...

Soudain, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus rester aussi près de lui, surtout quand elle comprenait qu'Arya commençait à s'intéresser à lui et qu'il reprenait espoir. Elle se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t'il.

- Je compte aller dans la cuisine, j'ai faim.

- Reste allongée, je vais te chercher de la nourriture.

- Eragon, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux encore me chercher moi même ma nourriture.

"S'il te plais, reste allongée, si ce n'est pour lui, fais le pour moi" lui demanda Smaragd.

- Bon très bien, capitula-t-elle.

Après un bref baiser sur le front, Eragon se mit sur Saphira qui s'envola aussitôt. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils ne l'écoutaient plus, elle se jeta au cou de son dragon.

"Oh Smaragd..."

"Eliana..."

"J'étais si contente de savoir qu'il s'était autant inquiété pour moi et puis apprendre juste après ce que penses Arya..." gémit-elle.

"Ne fais pas de conclusion hâtives petite. Arya ne considère sûrement pas Eragon comme un potentiel partenaire."

"Je ne saurais rivaliser contre elle."

"Et tu ne le saura probablement pas. Tu as vu comment Eragon a réagit quand tu a perdu connaissance. Cela ne te donne-t'il pas de l'espoir?"

"Si, mais, Smaragd. Il ne me voit pas comme il voit Arya ! Et ne me verra probablement jamais comme telle. Peut-être que Murtagh avait raison."

"Non. Il avait tort. Lui aussi était aveuglé par ses sentiments. Il t'appréciait plus qu'il te le laissait croire." lui dit le dragon. "J'ai assez souvent observer les êtres humains, nains et elfes pour me rendre compte quand est-ce que deux êtres s'aiment. Et si ce n'est moi, les souvenirs de mes ancestres me le prouvent."

"Mais il va mourir si je ne trouve pas où, quand ni qui va le tuer"

"Nous trouverons peut-être la solution chez l'Estropié qui est Tout. Et sinon les nombreux livres que compte Ellesméra pourront nous aider à répondre à ses questions."

Elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son compagnon.

"Quand tu vois noir, je vois blanc et inversement, tu es optimiste quand je ne le suis pas. Nous sommes bien fait pour être Dragon et Dragonnier".

"En effet" ronronna-t'il.

De légers coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Eliana.

- C'est Arya.

La fille l'invita à rentrer en se demandant pourquoi donc l'elfe voulait la voir.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir permit d'entrer. Eragon n'est pas là ?

- Non, il vient de partir, il va revenir, est-ce lui que tu cherchais ? dit-elle à voix haute. "Smaragd, elle a l'air presque déçue qu'il ne soit pas là" continua-t'elle à l'attention du dragon vert. "En plus elle demande d'abord s'il est là et pas comment je vais"

- Oui et non. Tu sens-tu mieux ?

- Oui, je te remercie.

- Je vais en profiter puisqu'il n'est pas là pour t'en parler.

- Me parler de qui et de quoi ?

- D'Eragon et de moi.

Le coeur de la Dragonnier rata un battement.


	4. Chapitre 3

"Smaragd je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter cette conversation" lui dit Eliana en sentant un pincement au coeur.

- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je pense que tu dois être épuisée.

- Et affamée également. Eragon ne devrait pas tarder, il est allé chercher de quoi nous faire un repas.

- C'est très généreux de sa part. Mais je sens que sa présence se dirige encore vers les cuisines.

- Tu arrives à le repérer de si loin ? lui demanda la Dragonnier.

- Tu y arriveras à terme de ton entrainement.

Elle prit place sur la chaise qu'occupait Eragon quelques instant auparavent.

- Je pense que Smaragd t'a déjà fait revivre la réaction d'Eragon à ton égard lorsque tu as perdu connaissance.

- Oui.

- Il me semble que sa réaction à certes été la bonne mais aussi la mauvaise. Il est important, comme vous êtes les deux seuls Dragonnier de l'Alagaësia, que vous vous inquiétiez l'un de l'autre, que vous soyez fusionnels... Mais uniquement jusqu'à un certain niveau.

"Que veut-elle dire par fusionnels ?"

"Laissons-là continuer"

- Arya, soit plus claire. Depuis que je me suis réveillée, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

"Est-ce vrai?"

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste savoir précisément où elle veut en venir."

- Veux-tu que je t'apaise ?

- Non, je te remercie. Cela me passeras.

Elle se toritilla sur sa chaise.

- Je connais tes sentiments à son égard. Bien qu'ils soient justifiés, ils pourraient vous nuir. A tous les deux. Ils pourraient vous déviés de votre chemin. Du moins pour le moment. Il ne faudrait pas que vos actes nuisent aux autres peuples et à leurs destins. Galbatorix doit être renversé. Rien ne doit vous empêcher de réussir.

- Arya, soit plus claire. Nous sommes entre nous, tu n'as pas à utiliser de tous ses mots pour me dire ce que tu penses, va droit au but.

- Il ne faut pas que votre relation aille plus loin qu'elle ne l'est déjà. dit-elle séchement.

- En clair, tu me demande de ne pas sortir avec lui.

- Oui.

Eliana se leva afin de ne pas être en position de faiblesse. Elle commençais à en avoir marre qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Elle regarda Arya droit dans les yeux.

- Bien, je prends tes conseils en considération mais c'est à Eragon et moi de faire nos propres choix.

- Eliana, je ne cherchais pas à te blesser. Sache juste que je commence à comprendre quel sont les sentiments qu'à Eragon envers moi et je pense les partager. Ou du moins commencer.

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu cherchais à me dire et je te prie de bien vouloir nous laisser, j'aimerais me changer avant qu'Eragon arrive. la coupa Eliana.

- J'espère que tu fera le bon choix, et tu n'en n'aura pas le temps.

Au même moment Eragon rentra sur le dos de Saphira dans la chambre-grotte.

- Arya ?

- Re-bonjour à toi Eragon.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour manger ?

"Tout mais pas ça " pensa Eliana.

- Je sens que tu as ramené de la viande mais pas assez de fruits pour nous trois., mais j'accepte de rester. Eliana... J'espère que nous pourrons en reparler si le besoin t'en viens.

- Nul besoin de cela, j'ai parfaitement compris.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- De choses et d'autres, cela ne te concerne pas. Mangeons !

Eragon, pour combler le silence durant le repas, revint sur les évènements de la journée. Eliana l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, occupée à parler avec Smaragd. Arya semblait passionnée par son monologue.

"Smaragd, Arya veux sortir avec Eragon"

"Elle a dit qu'il était trop jeune pour elle"

"Elle est venue me mettre en garde et m'as bien fait comprendre que cela ne se fera pas et ne devra pas se faire entre lui et moi !"

"Je sais, je comprends que tu soit en colère contre elle mais tu sais qu'elle à en parti raison"

"Oui, mais je peux lui prouver que même si Eragon et moi sortions ensemble , cela n'affecterais pas nos engagements envers les Vardens et notre mission."

- Si tu avais vu comment Orik lui a répondu... continua Eragon, sans qu'Eliana ne l'écoute.

"Je pense que je vais devoir assumer pleinement mes sentiments et les dires à Eragon. Pas maintenant mais lui laisser plus d'indices pour qu'il les comprenne tout seul. Mais je dois le faire avant qu'Arya prenne les devant."

"Je serais en accord avec toi quoi que tu décide de faire, tu le sais"

"Merci Smaragd."

- Eragon ?

- Euh, oui ? Supris d'être coupé en plein discours.

- Arya m'a parlé de ta réaction lors de mon pseudo-sommeil.

Il se mit à rougir.

- J'étais très inquiet.

- Ca me touche beaucoup, je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi.

- Eliana, tu es l'une des personnes auxquels je tiens le plus.

"Eliana, un - Arya, zéro, que le concours commence !"

- Tu risque de me faire rougir béta ! dit-elle à voix haute en le poussant gentillement de tout son côté droit.

- C'est possible ça ? souria-t'il, en la poussant à son tour.

- La peuve, regarde mon visage !

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux. Et elle se mit à rougir de plus belle. Ses yeux l'hypnotisaient. Au fond, elle comprenait Arya, comment résister à Eragon ? Après plusieurs secondes, Arya toussota.

- Vous a-t'on prévenu de la date de notre départ pour Ellesméra ? demanda-t'elle.

- Le jour après les funérailles d'Adjihad et le couronnement de Nasuada. répondit le garçon.

"Smaragd, je rêve où elle est jalouse ? Regarde ses oreilles sont rouges !"

- Bien.

- Pourrait-tu nous parler d'Ellesméra ?

- Je vous en parlerais lorsque nous seront en route pour ma ville natale.

Elle lui envoya un sourire éblouissant qui obligea le Dragonnier à cligner des yeux.

"Un partout" pensa Eliana.

"Eliana ? Nous pouvons parler entoute tranquilité, j'ai isolé notre conversation"

"Oui, Saphira ?"

"Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Arya et toi ? C'est quoi ses gestes que vous faites envers Eragon"

Elle lui fit un rapide topo de la situation.

"Je suis assez choquée par le comportement d'Arya envers toi lors de votre conversation."

"Garde cela pour toi je t'en prie."

"Eragon ne sera pas mis au courant avant que le moment soit venu, je te le promet"

"Merci"

L'éclatement de rire d'Eragon et d'Arya l'a ramena à la réalité. Le repas était fini.

- Tu n'as pas compris Eliana ?

"Zut ! J'ai pas écouté !" Hum si, j'ai mon mal de tête qui revient c'est tout.

- Je vais vous laisser. Repose-toi bien Eliana. Au revoir Dragons. A plus tard Eragon.

Sur-ce elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et s'en alla. Eragon était bouche-bée. Elle venait réellement de lui faire un clin d'oeil ?

Ils rangèrent silencieusement la table. Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, Eragon alla dans sa chambre. Epuisée, Eliana tomba dans le sommeil rapidement. Elle rêva à nouveau de sa vision, cette fois-çi elle cria. Peu après, elle fut secouée.

- Eliana ! Eliana ! Réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en face d'Eragon, le souffle court. Elle s'assit.

- Eragon ? Que-que fait-tu ici ?

- Ta as crié.

- Je-je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, excuse-moi. dit-elle en se recouchant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, veux-tu qu'on en parle ? lui demanda-t'il, en replaçant une des mèches de cheveux de son amie.

- Non, ça passeras, merci.

- D'accord.

Il se leva. La vision était encore claire dans sa mémoire, elle avait peur. Elle ne voulais aps le perdre, pas lui.

- Eragon ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ? Juste cette nuit ?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, un peu surpris par sa question. Puis il se rappela la peur qu'il avait eu quand elle était tombée dans ses bras et aussi lorsqu'elle avait crié. La réponse fût claire dans son esprit.

- Oui, bien sur.

Elle se décala de son lit et il souleva la couette pour se coucher en-dessous. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle se cala dedans. Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble lorsqu'ils voyageaient avec Brom. Cela leur rappela de bons souvenirs.

Il referma ses bras et se mit à caresser les cheveux blonds d'Eliana.

- Tu m'as fait pas mal de frayeurs aujourd'hui, tu sais.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Désolée aussi pour les frayeurs à venir.

- Je m'efforcerais de te protéger Eliana. Tu m'est si précieuse. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Moi aussi Eragon.

Fatiguée, elle retomba dans les bras de Morphée. Eragon la regarda dormir quelques minutes, l'embrassa délicatement le front - une habitude qu'il avait pris lors de leurs voyages, chose qu'elle ne savait pas car il s'assurait qu'elle dormait avant de le faire - et ferma les yeux à son tour.

"Eragon ?"

"Oui Saphira ?"

"Tu compte autant pour elle qu'elle compte pour toi, je pense que tu n'as pas encore compris à quel point."

"J'essaierais de comprendre Saphira."

"Tu devrais lui dire que tu veille toujours sur elle."

"Je ne le fait pas aussi souvent que je le souhaite malheureusement" soupira-t-il.

"Dors petit homme, Smaragd et moi allons veiller sur vous".

A son tour, il s'endormit.


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le 4ième chapitre ! Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt j'ai été très occupée ses derniers temps et je n'en avait pas assez pour me connecter j'espère que vous ne voudrez pas ! Pour m'excuser, j'ai rallongé le chapitre :) Excuses acceptés ?

Bonne lecture !

Les Dragons se tenaient derrière leurs Dragonniers respectifs, juste derrière la famille du défunt qui se trouvait après le corps d'Adjihad déposé sur un lit de branches joliment arrangées avec divers verdures.

"Il n'y as pas deux hommes comme lui" fit Eragon à son amie.

"Tout le monde est unique, c'est seulement lorsque l'on les a perdu que l'on s'en rends compte."

"Cette phrase me rappelle une que je t'ai dite."

"Il se trouve que c'est la même."

Flash Back

Eliana rentrait de chez le boulanger lorsqu'elle remarqua les drapeaux de l'Empire et deux soldats devant chez elle. Elle continua à avancer prudemment et salua timidement les soldats avant de rentrer chez elle.

A l'intérieur, sa mère était assise autour de la table, son père l'a tenant par les épaules. En face d'eux se trouvait un autre soldat.

- Bonjour jeune fille.

- Ma chérie, viens par là. lui demanda son père.

- Que se passe-t'il ?

- Comme j'allais l'expliquer à vos parents, je souhaitait vous parler de votre frère.

- Où est-il ?

Sa mère retint un sanglot. Et elle se mit à comprendre.

- Nous l'avons perdu lors d'une attaque à Bullridge.

Sa mère se mit à pleurer et son père resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. Elle écouta d'une oreille peu attentive les exploits que son frère Dareth, avait accompli avant de partir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle lança le pain sur la table et parti en courant dans la foret. Celle dans laquelle son frère lui avait tout appris. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues avant de s'envoler après être tombées de son menton. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, se fut uniquement pour ne pas tomber de la falaise. Cette falaise pleine de triste et de vide, qui matérialisait le vide qu'elle ressentait.

Elle resta assise là toute la journée, à pleurer et se remémorer les moments passés avec son frère. Plus tard, Eragon vint s'asseoir à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Et grâce à sa présence, Eliana se calma.

- Comment savais-tu que je serais là ?

- On vient toujours tout les deux ici lorsqu'on ne va pas bien.

- C'est vrai.

Le soleil commençais à se rapprocher de l'horizon.

- Mon frère est mort.

- Oui, je sais.

Que dire de plus ? Qu'elle était triste au point de sentir un vide immense en elle ? Qu'elle regrettait de le pas avoir insister auprès de ses parents pour le cacher à l'empire afin qu'il reste chez eux ?

Le silence pouvait tout traduire, c'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien. Quand elle rentrera, elle devra faire bonne figure et prendre place auprès de ses parents lorsque tout le village viendra tour à tour, leur présenter leurs condoléances. Certains, qui ne connaissaient presque pas son frère, viendraient leur dire à quel point il était unique. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait retenir sa colère contre ses idiots qui partageaient par leurs paroles, leur douleur de sa perte.

- Tout le monde est unique, c'est seulement lorsque l'on les a perdu que l'on s'en rends compte. dit Eragon.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Etait-ce pour cela que ses gens qu'elle venait de traiter d'idiots allaient venir et parler de Dareth comme d'une personne unique.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Merci Eragon.

- Ne me remercie pas, tu as toujours été là pour moi. A moi d'en faire autant.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il regardèrent en silence le moment au le soleil touchait enfin l'horizon.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Quand tout sera fini demain, si l'envie t'en viens, viens à la ferme.

Elle se leva et partit vers le village, prête pour le lendemain où elle devrait affronter le regard plein de pitié et de compassion des villageois. Grâce à Eragon.

Fin du Flash Back

Le cercueil de fût pausé de manière à ce que tous puisse le voir. Plusieurs personnes parlèrent tour à tour, vantant les mérites et la personne qu'était Adjihad.

Après les Dragonniers, Nasuada prit la parole à son tour.

Quelques heures après son enterrement, vint le couronnement de Nasuada et tous parmi les Vardens l'acclamèrent. Le conseil des Anciens fût mécontent que les Dragonniers avaient jurés fidélités à Nasuada plutôt qu'à eux et surtout devant tout le peuple. Mais les deux amis préfèrent ne pas s'en occuper sachant très bien que Nasuada les protégeraient contre eux.

Arya se fit très discrète durant toute la journée jusqu'au soir où elle vint à nouveau dîner avec Eragon et Eliana. Cette dernière fût moins heureuse que lui. A un moment, elle alla prendre l'air, tout en pensant à Carvahall, Garrow, Dareth, ses parents, Adjihad, Brom et Murtagh. Son ami lui manquait. Elle espère de tout son cœur qu'où qu'il se trouve, il s'en sorte.

"Eliana, tu te doute bien qu'il n'est surement pas dans des champs à chanter tout haut tout en labourant un champs." lui dit Smaragd.

"Oui, je sais, mais il met plus facile de penser à cela qu'au fait qu'il est peut-être en train de se faire torturer par l'Empire ou par Galbatorix lui-même. On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, c'est, je crois, ce qui est le pire."

"Quand nous aurons terminé notre entrainement, je te promet que nous irons à sa recherche Eliana." lui affirma Eragon.

"J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard."

Le silence se fit. Eliana regardait les étoiles et Eragon l'observa elle. De leur côté, il se mit à parler avec Saphira.

"Vais-je enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis hier soir petit homme ?"

"Je pense à Eliana. Je crois avoir compris qu'elle éprouve des sentiments profonds pour moi."

"Enfin !"

"Comment ça enfin ? tu le savais déjà ?"

"Je l'ai vu comme le mouton que j'ai vu avant qu'il ne disparaisse entre mes crocs."

"Très drôle."

Il soupira et se mis à regarder à son tour le ciel dans lequel Smaragd décrivait des cercles autour de la lune. Il s'appuya sur le ventre de Saphira.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. Il me semble que je suis tombé amoureux d'Arya, au moment même où je l'ai vue dans mes rêves et aussi dans son cachot. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'Eliana est amoureuse de moi..."

"Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose."

Flash-Back

Murtagh venait de les rejoindre sur la route pour rejoindre les Vardens. Il venait de se présenter auprès d'Eliana avec d'une façon qui portait à croire à Eragon qu'il trouvait la jeune fille à son goût. Ce qui ne lui plut pas, il s'approcha d'eux et fit en sorte de passer devant eux pour rompre le contact visuel.

- Il faut qu'on reprenne la route. Maintenant.

Un peu plus loin, Eliana le rejoignis.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle le prit par le bras et le força à la regarder.

- Eragon, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. C'était malpoli !

- Eliana, je n'ai rien fait mise à part commencer à marcher pour nous éloigner d'ici.

- Si tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi tu est énervé ?

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu sers les poings depuis avant ?

il se rendit alors compte que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et qu'il tremblait légérement.

Il recroisa le regard de son amie sans comprendre et elle reprit la route en soupirant.

Fin du Flash-Back

"Que suis-je censé comprendre?" demanda Eragon.

"Que tu n'aimais pas qu'elle passe du temps avec d'autres garçons et surtout avec Murtagh"

"Saphira, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pu être jaloux qu'une seule fois que..."

Elle lui coupa la parole en lui remontrant d'autres souvenirs.

Flash Back

Eragon venait d'ajouter un bout de bois au feu qu'il tentait de garder pour faire cuire leur repas. Il entendit alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis quelques jours : le rire d'Eliana. Il leva les yeux vers la rivière en face de lui où Murtagh et Eliana pêchaient ensemble. Ils se donnaient des coups de coudes l'un après l'autre. Eliana se remit à rire lorsque Murtagh se releva après lui avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille.

Il n'apprécia pas ce geste. Autrefois, avant qu'ils ne soient en fuite, le seul garçon, hors de son entourage familial qui était aussi proche d'elle, c'était lui. Elle n'aurait laissé personne s'approcher d'elle autant.

Fin du flash Back

flash Back

Eliana s'entraînait à tirer à l'arc. Elle était plutôt douée, Eragon le reconnaissait : c'est lui qui lui avait appris à tirer. Cependant, il lui arrivait de rater sa cible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner un conseil. Murtagh s'approcha d'elle et commença à la conseiller.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à toucher tout le temps ta cible c'est parce qu'à certains moments tu ne tiens plus la bonne position.

On aurait dit qu'il avait lu la réplique ans les pensées d'Eragon.

Eliana l'écouta avec le même regard qu'elle accordait uniquement à Eragon lorsqu'il lui apprenait de nouvelle chose. Les yeux écarquillés, le regard alerte, elle écoutait attentivement Murtagh comme elle l'avait souvent fait avec lui.

Son coeur se pinça lorsque le jeune homme se mit derrière elle et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa précieuse amie. Il se mit à trembler. Mais de qu'elle droit osait-il s'approcher aussi près d'elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Du moins pas autant que lui l'a connaissait ! Même lui n'aurait pas osé faire ce geste envers elle, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa plus proche amie depuis qu'il avait conscience de ce que ses mots signifiaient.

Il serra sa mâchoire et se retint de s'interposer entre eux. Murtagh ne devait pas faire exprès, il voulait simplement aider Eliana à mieux manier l'arc. En quelques respirations, il se calma et repris sa conversation avec Arya à côté des deux Dragons.

Fin du flash Back

flash Back

Un moment dans un buisson réveilla le jeune Dragonnier. Saphira et Smaragd n'avaient pas pu rejoindre leur campement cette nuit, ils auraient été trop facilement repérables.

- Merci Murtagh, fit la voix d'Eliana.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et eus à peine le temps de les voir s'enlacer avant de se rendormir, épuisé avec un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Fin du flash Back

Le jeune homme se rassit et se mit à jouer avec un cailloux.

"Saphira, je ne sais trop quoi penser de cela..."

"Nous en reparlerons demain, la nuit porte conseil."

"Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux en discuter maintenant?"

"Non, repose toi, il te faut du parlerons d'Arya et d'Eliana demain."

"Bonne nuit Saphira."

"Bonne nuit Eragon."

Lorsqu'il se leva, Eliana le regarda.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Eliana, bonne nuit à toi aussi Samaragd, rajouta-t'il lorsque ce dernier atterrissa non sans bourrasques de vent.

"Bonne nuit à vous deux."

Il monta sur son Dragon.

- A demain Eragon !

- Repose-toi bien.

Saphira prit son envol.

Voilà voila !

J'attends vos avis ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)


End file.
